Public Displays of Affection
by tealstorms
Summary: Oneshot. Maria must spend the rest of her engagement at the Abbey, but not before she and Georg share a tender moment in front of a suprised "audience". My first fic ever!


_Oneshot. This is my first fic ever! Please comment and review. I've got some other works in the process and hope to be posting those soon too. Thanks and I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah and I own nothing!_

The car pulled up to the gates of the Abbey where quite a few sisters were waiting to let Maria in. No doubt news had traveled fast of the engagement, even in the Abbey. After all, it _was_ highly suspicious a few days earlier when Captain von Trapp himself had come to the Abbey requesting to see the Reverend Mother. Rumors had swirled of his asking for permission to marry Maria, rumors that the Reverend Mother would neither confirm nor deny. She knew that, religious sisters or not, women would talk.

"You really don't have to walk me to the gates, Georg. I can manage, you know!" protested Maria. "Maria, I know I don't have to, but I want to. And furthermore I what kind of future husband would I be if I let something happen to you whilst walking alone in the dark!" he said exasperatedly. "Oh, yes sir!" she feigned with a mock salute he found too adorable, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight streaming in from the passenger window. He let out a hearty chuckle as he opened his door and quickly traveled to the other side of the car to open hers, still amused. The Captain picked up Maria's bags and she laced her arm through his as they began to walk the short distance to the gate. They walked slowly and in silence, relishing the few moments they had left together before their separation. After all, the sisters of Nonnberg Abbey wouldn't be the only ones talking if Maria continued to stay at the Captain's residence unchaperoned.

Arriving at the gate, it was the Reverend Mother who spoke first. "Maria, my child, you've returned to us," she said warmly with a gentle smile. Maria reached forward and grasped the Mother's hand, placing a kiss on it and smiling up at her and the sisters behind her. "Oh not for good I hope, Reverend Mother!" teased the Captain. "Of course, Captain von Trapp! Only a few weeks!" she joked back, to which a few sisters behind her audibly gasped. "Which will seem like a lifetime, Georg," Maria remarked as she laced her fingers though his and stared adoringly up at him. "Now Maria," he started, "enjoy your time here being a single woman. Who knows? Once we are married you might get bored of me and long for these days again!" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled knowingly and stared into his dark eyes, whispering her next words with such sincerity he was momentarily caught off guard. "Georg, you could _never_ bore me."

Not able to resist her any longer, Georg pulled her close to him and holding her tightly, transcended his passion for her with a kiss (which was slightly inappropriate given their current company), a caliber of which Maria was sure she had never experienced before with him. Responding with equally matched passion, she was completely wrapped up in him. Surely the world had stopped and they were the only ones in it, though of course, as Sister Berthe's little "Ahem!" reminded them a few short moments later, they weren't. Maria could have slapped her. Breaking apart, the Captain appeared understandably quite breathless, as did Maria, whose cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she sheepishly made eye contact with the Reverend Mother. Unlike Sister Berthe however, the Reverend Mother was not upset or offended. She was triumphantly smiling from ear to ear. Georg hugged Maria and whispered in her ear, "I love you Maria, and I can't wait for you to be my bride. Until then, my love-" and he kissed her forehead lightly before giving a quick nod in the sisters' direction and walking back towards the car. Maria turned to watch him leave, not believing just how much the Lord had blessed her in the last few days.

Meanwhile, the sisters were still quiet as church mice behind her. When she realized they were still there she turned slowly on the spot. "Not. One. Word," she warned them half-teasingly, her cheeks now a vibrant shade of red. She wasn't used to public displays of affection from a man, _especially_ in front of the sisters. With that, Maria picked up her bags and walked purposefully to her old postulant's room where she would spend her last long few weeks as a single woman. As she walked, she could have sworn she heard squeals of delightful surprise from the sisters still standing wide-eyed and motionless at the gates.


End file.
